halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Space-Time Distortion Sensor
|Abbreviated= |Creator(s)=Aperture Science and Dark Space Shipyards |Producer(s)=Dark Space Shipyards |Consumer(s)=*UNSC Armed Forces |Cost=3,500,000,000 cR (credits) |First Created=2586 |First Used= |Era=Post Human-Covenant war (Against All Odds) |Powered By=Shipboard fusion reactor |Power Output= |Exhaust= |Stabiliser= |Used In= |Used With= |Overheat Rate= |Refuel Rate= }} Development The Space-Time Distortion Sensor was co-developed by Aperture Science laboratories in conjunction with scientists working in the Dark Space Shipyards. The main goal of the project was to bypass "mundane" means of scanning an area by simply sensing the raw distortions in the space-time continuum made by bodies of mass. The project began development in 2560, not reaching fruition or really gaining any ground until years later in 2580, when another Halo was located. The technological data from the Forerunners caused the project to leap forward in bounds. By 2585 a working prototype was created and tested aboard the ''UNSC'' al-Qiyāmah, with limited success. It had a significantly shorter range due to the power required to operate the device. It was also fairly large and delicate, leading to frequent breakdowns. However, in 2586 the device was fully stabilized with an effective sensor range of several hundred-thousand kilometers, and could locate and target any object larger than two kilograms. Unfortunately, the massive power requirement remained, and the device was prohibitively expensive, limiting its use to the largest of ships. Types A few different types of STDS have been created, depending on the scale of sensor needed and the limits of power available. Ship-based Ship-based STDSs are large affairs, often taking up their own dedicated room and drawing a large portion of power from the ship's reactors. Many of the larger ships that they have been installed on require retrofitting with newer, more powerful fusion reactors. Planet-based In 2588 a planet-based STDS was developed and deployed throughout all major human colonies. Even larger and more powerful than the ship-based variant, the planet-based STDS could scan for literally millions of kilometers, tracking almost every object in an entire solar system. It requires the use of at least one 'smart' AI and two 'dumb' AIs to operate properly, as well as its own dedicated power reactor. Effectiveness As the STDS literally simply senses the distortions made in space and time, a ship-based sensor is sensitive enough to detect slipspace anomalies, negating the need for unreliable slipspace probes. On Earth alone three STDS have been linked together to form a powerful sensor capable of spotting Covenant ships coming in from up to two light-years away. Operational History Since its inception and adoption by the UNSC Navy into full-time service, the Space-Time Distortion Sensor has played an invaluable part in fighting Covenant Loyalist pushes and Insurrectionist activity, playing a key role in the final part of Operation: HAMMERDOWN. 2586 In the closing days of Operation: HAMMERDOWN, the a ship-based STDS aboard the UNSC Jaechol was used to effectively map and highlight key strategic points of Insurrectionist activity in Sanctum, which had been for many years the main hub of Innie activity in the sector. By allowing UNSC forces to target and destroy these locations, the Insurrection in the Yggdrasil sector of Human space was effectively choked, leaving the UNSC victorious. As the relatively small-scale war with the Covenant Loyalist factions waged, the STDS became more commonplace, with at least one being dispatched with each battle-group to more effectively turn the tide against the Covenant and ambush them.